Motor vehicles have rearview mirrors. For comfort and safety reasons, it is important to ensure that the rearview mirrors are oriented correctly. The correct mirror orientation depends upon the position of the driver's eyes, and therefore upon the driver's body proportions and sitting habits. When a motor vehicle is driven by a number of drivers having different body proportions, such as fleet car drivers or family members, it becomes necessary for each driver to readjust the mirrors. This process is always a nuisance, and can be even of greater nuisance depending on the lighting conditions. It is harder to carry out mirror adjustments in the dark than in daylight.
There is accordingly a need for a mechanism which automates the adjustment of all rearview mirrors independently of driver lighting conditions.